Nuestro secreto
by Hannabi77
Summary: Gaara pasara una navidad "diferente" a la que está acostumbrado. Mas ahora que tiene de asistente a Shijima. GaaraxShijima. Oneshot.


NUESTRO SECRETO.

Faltaban pocos días para que acabase el año.

Era época navideña, y con ello, todas las aldeas habían adoptado esa temática tan peculiar. Más que todo por la motivación de los grandes comerciantes, para ofrecer productos referentes a la fecha, aunque también era una buena excusa para descuidar los deberes laborales y compartir tiempo con la familia y seres queridos.

― Mmm… así que ya se acaba otro año ―murmuró para sí misma, la chica de lentes, mientras observaba la ciudad, por la ventanilla de la oficina de su superior, acomodando los papeles del escritorio―. Ya son dos años que estoy acá, que rápido pasa el tiempo…

Si bien la Houki ya se había acostumbrado al clima cálido y sofocante de Sunagakure, le era imposible recordar de vez en cuando, su antiguo hogar. Los dominios del Clan Houki, se encontraban en los puntos limítrofes, que unían al país del viento, con el del fuego. En estas fechas, si bien no caía nieve como en Konoha, el clima se volvía considerablemente frio y agradable.

Su jefe entró en escena, de forma tranquila.

― Siento haber tenido que dejar que acabases de revisar y organizar todo tu sola, Shijima ― se sentó en su sillón, mientras agarraba los papeles que esta le ofrecía, para que terminase de sellar―. ¿Has tenido algún inconveniente en mi ausencia?

― No, ninguno. La mayoría son invitaciones de nobles que lo quieren para las fiestas, pero descuidé, ya preparé unas negativas escritas excusándolo, informándoles que no podrá asistir. Nadie ha venido a buscarlo. Y terminé de clasificar los papeles de petición de misiones ―apuntó a los tres grandes pilares que se encontraban en el suelo del lugar―. Me temó que nos tomará un par de días terminar de analizar estos documentos, por cierto ¿Cómo terminó el asunto de la reunión esporádica que tuvo con esos clanes nómadas? ―terminó inquiriendo, con leve preocupación.

― Fue una pérdida de tiempo, ciertamente ―le respondió el pelirrojo, con un ligero desanimo en su expresión―. Solo eran lideres tercos, que querían sentirse importantes hablando con el "Kazekage", tuvimos que renegociar las tarifas sobre los pagos de impuesto asignados, por dejarlos comerciar en la aldea, pero eso fácilmente pudo haber sido tratado con un concejero o jounin designado. Gracias por ocuparte de la excusa con los nobles, lo que menos tenemos ahora, es tiempo para perder en reuniones protocolares.

Empezó a ojear los papeles, le daba un vistazo rápido y sellaba con rapidez, para pasar al siguiente.

― Solo hice todo lo que está a mi alcance. En estas fechas, he notado que los asuntos burocráticos se aumentan en desmedida, me parece increíble que haya podido manejar esto solo, durante tantos años ―la chica de lentes se acercó a él nuevamente, con una jarra con té helado que había preparado y guardado―. Preparé el té con hojas de menta que le gusta ¿quiere beber un poco ahora?

―Ah, por favor, es justo lo que estaba necesitando ahora, para alivianar mi cansancio ―tomó el vaso que le ofrecía la Houki, soltando sus papeles por unos segundos―. Shijima, sé que tenías programado tus días libres, coincidiendo con las fiestas, pero seré un jefe explotador y te pediré que me ayudes en estos últimos días que restan del año. Te agregaré estos días, a los próximos que tengas libres.

―Hum, está bien, supuse que me pediría eso, viendo todo el papeleo que tenemos acumulado ―le respondió con serenidad, la chica, mientras acomodaba en la mesita de servicio, los vasos vacíos en los que habían tomado té, para luego tomar asiento en su silla de asistente, volviendo a centrar su mirada en los papeles que tenía pendientes―. De todas formas, no había planeado nada para esos días… a pesar que ya llevo más de un año viviendo en Suna, no he simpatizado con nadie como para salir o hacer planes, aunque irónicamente, conozco a casi todos los ninjas activos e inactivos que tiene la aldea. El año pasado, Kankuro me invito a cenar, pero creo que fue porque su cita lo dejo plantado, y no quería que la comida se echase a perder.

― Mmm, me disculpo también por eso, desde que llegaste, te he acaparado solo para mí, y lo máximo de turismo que has hecho, son los paseos con Kankuro a la tienda de herramientas y repuestos ninjas ―emitió Gaara, mientras la miraba de reojo, con una expresión de niño expectante, viendo como esta se concentraba en sus papeles, a unos metros de distancia―. Eso y que incluso me has ayudado con mis plantas de cactus…

― No, por favor, no lo tome como reproche, al contrario, me alegra serles de ayuda, a usted y a Kankuro, después de todo, es mi modo de agradecer, por lo de… bueno… no hace falta mencionarlo ¿verdad? De todas formas, no soy de las personas que les gusta salir, y menos cuando hay conglomeración de gente en fechas festivas. Disfruto más de la calma y tranquilidad que ofrece la soledad.

Gaara arqueó su frente al escuchar eso último. No compartía la misma opinión, y por alguna extraña razón, a veces, le molestaba que Shijima fuese tan entregada y seria con su trabajo, tal vez porque se sentía reflejado en un espejo, o porque tal vez había descubierto que ella era igual de solitaria que él.

― Hum, no soy quien, para discutir tus preferencias, pero no te vendría mal, de vez en cuando rechazar los pedidos personales de ayuda, que te hacemos Kankuro y yo ― expresó calmado, el de ojos turquesa, centrándose de nuevo en sus hojas.

― ¿Acaso me está pidiendo que sea un tanto egoísta y que tenga un poco menos de empatía? ―le preguntó esta con un tono de gracia, sorprendiéndolo.

― Bueno, no dije eso concretamente ―respondió un tanto confundido, a la reacción de esta―. Solo te pido que no te exijas demasiado, o terminarás cansándote de todo este ambiente pronto. No me gustaría que eso pasará.

― Comprendo su preocupación ―dijo aun con tono divertido, mientras centraba por unos segundos su mirada a el―, y descuide, tomaré en cuenta su consejo, Gaara.

Este último, terminó contagiado por el buen humor de su asistente, al grado de esbozar una mueca de alegría en su rostro de manera inconsciente.

Los días pasaron de manera horrorosamente rápida.

El calor del día, se sentía incluso en los lugares más condicionados, como la oficina del Kazekage.

La "noche buena" tan esperada por los habitantes comunes de la aldea, llegó, y con la llegada de la noche, el clima se volvió gentil, trayendo consigo unas leves brisas que enfriaban el mundo que había rostizado el imponente sol.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que diesen las doce horas de medianoche.

Dos figuras observaban casi en silencio, el paisaje de luces nocturnas que brindaba la ciudad, desde la azotea del cuartel general.

― Creo que hemos llegado a tiempo, para no perder los fuegos artificiales ― expresó Shijima mientras se apoyaba en los barrotes de seguridad que había en el lugar.

Gaara se encontraba cerca suyo, observando con tranquilidad y en silencio, el paisaje.

Ambos se habían pasado los últimos días encerrados, entre informes recibidos de misiones y papeleos burocráticos, al grado de caer dormidos del cansancio encima de estos.

Aun les faltaba un poco para acabar, pero el pelirrojo decidió que merecían un breve descanso, y que sería una buena idea ver las estrellas artificiales que habrían esa noche.

Solo se encontraban ellos dos, ya que Kankuro, rompiendo su maldición de rechazos, había salido a una cita con una kunoichi, con la que recién había simpatizado.

― En mi clan, para estas fechas, solíamos hacer globos ecológicos, en vez de pirotecnia, los soltábamos en el aire y pedíamos un deseo ―expresó Shijima a modo de pasar el tiempo, hasta que el espectáculo empezase―. Yo nunca hice uno, pero a Hakuto le encantaban, soltaba como unos veinte cada año, era muy gracioso ver el esmero que ponía en ello.

― Oh, una vez escuche de ese tipo de tradiciones, pero no sabía que lo usaban para estas épocas ―emitió Gaara, con un ligero interés al tema―. ¿Tú no hacías un globo, ni pedias un deseo?

― No. Siendo sincera, siempre me pareció una tontería ese tipo de cosas. Soy más partidaria del trabajo duro que trae recompensas, y no de esperar que algo que quiera se realice de forma mágica, simplemente porque lo pedí de corazón. Pero eso alegraba mucho a mi familia, así que siempre guarde mi opinión, para mí misma.

― Ya veo. Soy consciente de tu seriedad, pero nunca pensé que fueras tan escéptica…

― Pues si lo soy. ¿Y qué hay de usted, Gaara? ¿Cree en ese tipo de cosas, como los deseos? ¿Le hubiera gustado "pedir un deseo" en estas fechas? ―preguntó la chica con notoria curiosidad.

Gaara la observó fijamente en silencio, por unos segundos. Ella no estaba sonriendo, más reflejaba cierta alegría en su rostro.

― Tengo muchas cosas que hubiera querido cambiar en mi vida, eso en parte seria la petición de un deseo; más soy consciente de que todo eso es una quimera, y es una pérdida de tiempo ver cosas del pasado. Creo que también soy más partidario del "Trabajo duro que rinde frutos" ― manifestó el pelirrojo, con una leve tristeza en sus ojos.

― Oh, disculpe que le haya hecho ese tipo de preguntas, veo que temas como esos le afectan de forma negativa ― se disculpó la Houki, mientras se enderezaba, quitando la mano de los soportes y parándose de forma recta.

― ¿Eh? No te disculpes, me agrada poder hablar de otros temas que no tengan que ver referente al trabajo, además, creo que esta una de las pocas charlas personales que hemos tenido en tiempo. Aunque no lo demuestre, me siento cómodo hablando contigo…

― ¿En serio? ― emitió Shijima una tanto asombrada―. Pues, usted no es muy expresivo que digamos, así que admito que, a veces, me cuesta interpretar el semblante de su rostro, excepto cuando se está por molestar, como lo está haciendo ahora ―dijo un tanto angustiada, al ver como la cara de su superior, más específicamente su frente, se torcía.

― Así que crees que soy una especie de gruñón, poco expresivo ― emitió indignado el Kazekage.

― Bueno, sí, pero no debe sentirse ofendido por ello, creo que es parte de su atractivo como persona. No todos podemos ser gente alegre que irradie carisma cada rato, incluso yo también me considero gruñona, mi hermana me lo decía todo el tiempo ―terminó diciendo con tono irónico la Houki.

Gaara la miró con una leve incredulidad., ya que él no la consideraba una persona "gruñona".

Pensaba cambiar de tema, pero ella se le adelantó.

― A todo esto, volviendo al tema original, dígame ¿tiene algún "deseo" personal? Algo que implique solo a usted y su beneficio propio.

―Mmm… no lo sé ―el Kazekage descruzo los brazos, y se llevó uno detrás de la cabeza, como si le picase el pelo―, no creo haber pensado en algo como eso ―sentía su mente en blanco―. Una vez desee, y todavía deseo, que los cactus que cultivo, no tardasen tanto en florecer…

― Viniendo de usted, supongo que es un deseo bien pensado.

― Shijima ¿tú también tienes ese tipo de deseos? ―preguntó con notoria curiosidad el pelirrojo.

La mencionada carraspeó al escucharlo, al grado de que casi se le saliesen los lentes.

― Bueno… la verdad… es que no tengo nada que desear….

― No sabe cuanta hipocresía puedo detectar en sus últimas palabras ―dijo de forma directa el pelirrojo, mientras la miraba con ojos inquisidores.

― Bueno, admito que tenía algunos deseos, pero eso era cuando era más joven ―respondió con una ligera vergüenza―. Deseaba volar como lo hacen las aves, también ser la persona más inteligente que haya tenido el mundo, deseaba ser alguien inquebrantable y fuerte, para poder proteger a mi familia y mi clan, desearía poder retroceder el tiempo, y haber evitado cometer la estupidez de confiar en ese sannin al que llaman Orochimaru, desearía poder remendar mis errores y no sentirme tan culpable, al haber decepcionado a mi familia… yo…

Se detuvo de hablar, al sentir que su voz se comenzaba a quebrar, y lo que menos quería, era llorar en ese momento. Bajo la mirada al suelo, quedándose en silencio, para tratar de pensar en la forma que alivianaría esa agitada situación en la que había puesto a su superior, siendo escucha de sus temores existenciales.

Pero los fuegos artificiales, empezaron a inundar la ciudad. Y con ello, su tiempo para enmendar la situación se había perdido, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Gaara se había mantenido en silencio, a aproximadamente un metro suyo, pero se acercó de manera tranquila hacia donde ella y posó una de sus manos en su hombro.

― Shijima, no sientas angustia por haber dicho lo que sientes. Tú mismo dices, que no siempre podemos demostrar felicidad. Creo que hay un tiempo para todo, para reír, o para llorar. Me alegra que te hayas abierto de esa manera conmigo.

La mencionada, respiró hondo a modo de tranquilizarse, y levantó su vista, para poder apreciar las luces que se esparcían en el oscuro firmamento.

― Gracias por ser tan comprensible y me disculpo por tener que haber presenciado uno de mis bajones emocionales ―emitió con voz tranquila al principio, pero un tanto bromista al final.

― Descuida, no fue nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

Los fuegos artificiales seguían apareciendo en el cielo, aunque de forma no tan continua, parecía que todavía faltaba para el momento principal.

― Sabes Shijima, pensándolo mejor, creo que tengo más deseos personales ―dijo de forma inesperada el pelirrojo, mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte, captando toda la atención de Houki―. Kankuro, hace un par de meses atrás, me comentaba lo importante que es para los jóvenes comunes de nuestra edad, el deseo de su primer amor o beso. Me pareció algo insignificante al principio, pero he estado meditando en ello, lo que significa, y creo que también son deseos válidos, y no tan difíciles de obtener. ¿Tú ya has tenido tu primer amor o beso? ―le preguntó de forma abierta.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué pregunta eso? ―dijo un tanto impactada Shijima, mientras su cara se ponía pálida de la impresión, mirando el cielo nocturno―. Bueno… la verdad es que no he pensado en ello, por lo tal, no he tenido ninguno de ambos…

Iba a voltear para ver como reaccionaba a su respuesta el Kazekage, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió el choque de su rostro con este.

Sintió una cálida sensación en la zona de sus labios.

Gaara se había acercado de golpe, y la había besado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Muy al contrario de ella, que, con la mirada abierta, no daba créditos a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a inundar el cielo de manera fructuosa, presentando la medianoche. Todo esto de fondo a la escena.

El pelirrojo se separó de ella al minuto, aun con semblante tranquilo en su rostro. Le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo.

― Shijima, feliz navidad.

La Houki seguía petrificada, ya que no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Al escuchar que el otro hablaba, pudo apenas reaccionar.

― Hum… Feliz navidad, Gaara…

La calma volvió a reinar en la escena, mientras ambos miraban el espectáculo de luces en silencio, uno cerca del otro.

Apenas el evento terminó, Shijima se atrevió a preguntar por lo que acababa de suceder.

― Gaara ¿Por qué hizo "eso"?

― No lo sé ―fue lo único que le respondió.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ―Shijima arqueo levemente el ceño.

― Simplemente deseaba hacerlo ―aclaró el pelirrojo, al ver que esta no dejaría de insistir por una respuesta clara―. Me di cuenta, que me gustas mucho, y no pude contenerme, menos viéndote triste. Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, fue algo muy atrevido. Entendería si te molestas…

― No estoy molesta, pero sí muy perpleja ―expreso Shijima con un tono nervioso, y gracioso a la vez, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar a una situación de esa clase―. Nunca pensé que besaría a alguien tan de repente, y menos que primer beso fuera robado…

― También fue mi primer beso ―le interrumpió el Kazekage.

― ¿En serio? ―puso cara de sorpresa, por unos segundos― Bueno, eso no es la cuestión ―trató de no desviarse del tema―. No se cómo sentirme ahora.

― Tú me gustas, lo he mencionado de forma discreta en varias ocasiones, pero veo que nunca caíste en cuenta de ello ―emitió el pelirrojo un tanto apenado―. ¿Yo te gusto?

Shijima quedó nuevamente petrificada, ante tal pregunta.

―Usted no me disgusta, de eso puedo estar segura. Pero… ahora no sé con qué ojos verlo ahora, me siento confundida ―terminó diciendo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

― Bueno, si quieres, podemos guardar "lo que sucedió", hasta sientas lo mismo que yo, Shijima.

― ¿Se refiere a una clase de secreto?

― Ah, que sea nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo Gaara, que, en un acto poco común en él, puso su dedo índice encima de sus labios, en señal de silencio, con una expresión ligeramente coqueta.

Shijima solo pudo emitir dos palabras, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y el rubor invadía todo su rostro.

― Esta bien.

Los Fuegos artificiales cesaron, haciendo que ambos volvieran a su trabajo pendiente, el cual debían acabar, ya que, al día siguiente, tendrían que otros compromisos y deberes que cumplir dentro la aldea.

Sin duda, esa fue una navidad que Shijima y Gaara nunca podrían olvidar.

FIN.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.

¡Hola gente!

Se supone que tenía que escribir un bromance, y esto me salió, aunque creo que este medio dramático.

Espero lo disfruten 3

Bye bye ^^


End file.
